


what happend to you?

by Flo_w_masterka



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Has Issues, Daredevil - Freeform, Gen, HawkDevil, Hurt Matt Murdock, Hydra! Clint Barton, Kinda canon, Matt Murdock wants to help, Natasha's death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flo_w_masterka/pseuds/Flo_w_masterka
Summary: После смерти Наташи Романовой, Клинт Бартон перестал быть Хоукаем и стал одним из солдатов ГИДРА. Мэтту Мердоку интересно почему.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Matt Murdock, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Matt Murdock, Hawkdevil - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	what happend to you?

Когда Сорвиголова лично решает разобраться в деле о перебежчике Бартоне, он ожидает что-нибудь вроде истории про зомбирование, может, про клонирование или, в совсем крайнем случае, про заложника и полное отсутствие выбора. Чем больше он узнавал, тем больше менял свои ожидания от прямой встречи с Клинтом. Как оказалось, смерть Наташи повлияла на него больше чего бы то ни было. 

В небольшой, плотно закрытой и с бетонными стенами, не было слышно ничего кроме мерного сердцебиения человека позади сидящего Мёрдока. Запах пыли, грязи с ботинков, машинной смазки, пороха и чужого пота немного бы дали обычному человеку, но Мэтта заставили напрячься. Клинт никогда не использовал огнестрел.  
Бывший агент ЩИТа затянул последний узел на запястьях Сорвиголовы, возвращая тому не только чувства, но и чувствительность. Голова ватно гудела после волн звука, оглушивших его в первые секунды, а тело ломило из-за последующего взрыва, и в любой другой ситуации Мэттью бы улыбнулся, отпуская шуточку по типу польщенного таким вниманием, но сейчас перед ним стоял перебежчик, а его дыхание было слишком спокойным для предателя. 

— Все отсканировал? — вдруг уточнил Клинт на удивление своим собственным, обычным, разве что усталым, голосом. — Не притворяйся, что без сознания, я тебя знаю. 

Мэттью не спешил отвечать, пытаясь не морщиться от ноющей боли в висках, одновременно, как-то судорожно для самого себя, выискивая что-то _новое_ в лучнике. Звук второго сердца, механичность движения, затуманенный голос, но все не то. 

— Не думал, что Фьюри и второстепенных героев за мной пошлет. Мало мне Мстителей с агентами на хвосте, — несмотря на скучающий тон и замену латекса на солдатскую форму, Бартон не переставал оставаться болтуном.  
— Ты так уверенно копал под меня, Мэтт. Даже попался на тупую ловушку. Так хотел встретиться? — Мёрдок еле заметно напрягся на звуке имени, гадая насколько низко пал Бартон. Слышал ли их кто-то еще? 

— Хотел узнать почему. — голос хрипел наждачкой по горлу, но не задать этот вопрос Мэтт не мог.

— Тогда тебе следовало копать под ЩИТ. 

— Клинт, смерть Наташи не повод..

— Убийство Наташи. Все упорно продолжают называть это смертью, Мэтт, но это было убийство. Мгновенное, точным, профессиональным ударом щита в незащищенную шею. 

— Наташа выкрала данные, которые могли начать третью мировую.

— Еще добавь «Символ свободы и настоящий герой Америки устранил опасную русскую шпионку», — с жесткой усмешкой, пародируя какой-то новостной канал, Бартон оттолкнулся от стены, скрипнув армейскими ботинками. — А я-то думал ты не веришь тому, что крутят по телевизору. 

Мэтт наконец понимает почему Клинт кажется не таким, словно собранным из осколком разбитого Бартона. Он полностью выжжен огнем рыжих волос и яркой кровью на блестящем щите, чувством вины и давящим бессильем. 

Он мог помочь бывшему другу справиться с потерей памяти или измененным сознанием. Он помог ему справиться со всем, кроме полного разочарования в том, во что крепко верил и за что боролся. 

— И за ее.. убийство ты решил отомстить, надев форму ГИДРЫ?

Бартон замнулся, с мимолетным удивлением окидывая собственный костюм – никаких тебе привычных вычурных цветов, которые так и кричали “бить сюда!”. Только тонкий бронежилет, брюки и ветровка неприметной расцветки, идеальный минимализм. Клинт тихо выдохнул, взъерошивая коротко отстриженные пряди. 

— Я устал от вранья ЩИТа, Фьюри, Стива. Знаешь сколько раз мы останавливали Гидру? А останавливал ли кто-то ЩИТ? Они подчистили все улики, а кэпа выставили героем. Он совершил ошибку, стоившую ей жизни, Мэтт. Но все упорно зовут это спасением страны и смертью. — выплевывает лучник, не теряя уверенного, но тусклого тона. — Мы все слишком долго закрывали на это глаза, Мэттью. Ты не меньше меня знаешь, что система не работает, система сломана. 

Клинт замолкает, ни на что особо не надеясь. После смерти Наты он отвернулся от всех, разочаровавшись в деле, которому посвятил жизнь. Одиночество в занавешенной квартире на Фултон стрит только подогревало воспаленные мысли и слепое желание отомстить пока не выжгло его полностью. Бартон больше чем кто-либо знает, что Романова была бы против мести за нее, но посвятить свою пустую и теперь бесполезную жизнь, борясь с настоящим злом в ее честь? Клинт всегда умел выкручиваться. 

— Гидра все еще остается террористической организацией, которая даже не скрывает приверженности нацизму. — Мэтту нужен лед, обезболивающее и время, чтобы все обдумать. У него нет ничего из этого, но он пробует зайти с другого конца. 

— Гидра единственная сила, способная противостоять Щиту и вывести всю их грязь. Со своим идеализмом и скрытыми убийствами под якобы правильными знаменами, которые ничего не меняют... Я знаю, я убивал под их приказы. — бесцветно выдает, рассматривая Сорвиголову на предмет готовности к бою. Его монолог подходит к концу, а значит Мэтт скоро нападет, если судить по напрягшемся мышцам. — Разницы никакой, но я выбрал меньшее зло. А что выбираешь ты?


End file.
